ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Finnal Anto
Paperboy You cannot use Paperboy. In that picture on your userpage (which is way too big), you listed Paperboy. That is my alien, and I never gave you permission to use him. If you do not respond, or do not remove it (by uploading a new version of the file without Paperboy there), I will delete the file and remove all references to Paperboy. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 13:14, May 14, 2011 (UTC) But I never gave you permission. Don't keep saying you'll use him. But I will let you use him, as long as you use "Ultimate Paperboy" instead of "Paper Box." I don't like when Ultimate forms have names other than "Ultimate Name." (And if you're using a box as Ultimate Paperboy, Weirdo Guy already thought that up. Ask him for permission to use the idea.) (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 15:23, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Warning Do not steal aliens if you do not get permission. FIRST WARNING Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 04:15, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Chat Go to chat, Brain is there and he wants to meet you. Jonathan likes pie like it also 04:22, July 16, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Blocked You are now blocked because: * Insulting other user * Swearing on chat * Making redlink Congrats, 3 in one blow. Nice job kid. Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 04:42, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Your mom is blocked :P I have my own fanon wiki if u enter i ban u permanently, you and all your ****** friends Who cares? Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 06:06, July 16, 2011 (UTC) your mom cares O RLLY? :P Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 06:12, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Can't hear ya :P. (To your reply) P.S: Only you are on your wiki. Pfft Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 10:46, July 19, 2011 (UTC) You were blocked for a reason. Stop denying it. The block will increase next time. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 11:34, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Weirdo Guy (talk) 16:03, July 24, 2011 (UTC) We All Missed You I apoligize for telling you to stop breaking the rules. Could we chat again? I love pie and Tennyson Force, please don't shut it down! 17:51, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure! But I was the pest, not you guys. Finnal Anto (Talk - Blog - ) 17:54, July 24, 2011 (UTC) You aren't the pest. You're great. You just got to a good start. I don't hate anyone here. Only if they hacked. Thank you very much. You are so great. I promise I will be good RE: Ray Sure. Have you decided to change your ways and become a better user here? I thought you were gone for good. Lemme tell ya something, Motor Ed, Rath is better than you! 18:57, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Huh? Finnal Anto (Talk - Blog - ) 19:08, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :What do you mean "huh?" I've completed your request. And are you going to stop using profanity and stealing others' aliens? I'm assuming so since you came back. And Ray 10 is a good series. :Lemme tell ya something, Motor Ed, Rath is better than you! 23:35, July 25, 2011 (UTC) : :Thank You, and yes, i will stop using others' aliens without permission Redlinks STOP MAKING IT! Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 12:47, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I edit them!!! Finnal Anto (Talk - Blog - ) 12:55, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but you make a lot! Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 12:59, July 26, 2011 (UTC) OK, but give me 15 mins for editing them! Finnal Anto (Talk - Blog - ) 13:04, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Heroes Category I noticed that you added the "Heroes" category to Ray. Please do not use that category. It has been deleted in the past due to the much bigger "Hero" category already existing. Plus, editing pages with the "Hero" category in them gets you badges, while "Heroes" doesn't. Lemme tell ya something, Motor Ed, Rath is better than you! 15:16, July 26, 2011 (UTC) OK. Finnal Anto (Talk - Blog - ) 15:17, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Signature Great signature. But there are some coding and grammar errors. Just copy/paste this code into the signature box in your preferences to fix it. Hey, this is the best EVAR! When signing on a page, that will end up as: Hey, this is the best EVAR! 19:02, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Ignore the bold, white text in place of the talk page link. That happens when you link to the page you're already in. I hope this helps. Lemme tell ya something, Motor Ed, Rath is better than you! 19:02, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Two things #Capitalize your episode title #Categorize your pages Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 12:34, July 27, 2011 (UTC) #IDK how to do that #They are categorized Hey, this is the best EVAR! 12:39, July 27, 2011 (UTC) 1. WTFUDGE? Can you type in caps on your keybooard? 2. I do it for you -__- Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 12:41, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Unbanned I unbanned you from chat so you can go on chat again, since I see now that you just had a bad start. However, if you will keep cursing on chat, then I will kickban you again. OMG=Oreos+Milk=Great 13:12, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you :) Hey, this is the best EVAR! 07:58, August 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Video Game It's really good. I didn't think you were this good at writing at first. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 11:26, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Categories I like that you're making categories for your series, but here's a tip: create the categories' pages. When you add a category to a page for the first time, click on that category. It will take you to an empty category page. Click on the "Create" button at the top (it replaces the "Edit" button when the page doesn't exist yet) and type something in. And you can even categorize your category. For example, "Ray 10 Video Games" (I created it already) would have the "Ray 10" and the "Video Games" categories. Get it? You're not in trouble or anything. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 12:36, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay, got it. I call it... the hot dog tree, because... hot dog tree. 06:18, August 11, 2011 (UTC) 13 Can I use 13's species for a character in Plumbers please? OMG=Oreos+Milk=Great 08:38, August 13, 2011 (UTC) FYI FYI: Movies are episodes. They also qualify as specials, and specials are episodes. But even if you insist on not calling it an episode, at least add the "Ray 10" category. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 12:13, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Please create all articles in the Page Creation Portal. You haven't been doing it at all for a while now. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 12:58, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Crossover? Wanna have a crossover with Jack 10? Overpowered he is. 19:37, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Ray 10 You have to give me the heroes and villains for the crossover. ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE 08:04, August 28, 2011 (UTC) What do you think will happen in Ben 10? do you think season 3, will have changes? RE: Tabs Sure. But let me format it for you. However, I'm pretty busy right now. I'll get to it later. It doesn't look too messy, though, but there's (almost) always room for improvement. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 21:55, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Censoring It's not allowed anyways. Although h*ll and da*n aren't that bad, if I see words like f***, b****, or g**, they will be censored immediatley. PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 15:03, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Censoring You aren't allowed to say sh*t or bullsh*t, although crap is allowed. I'll let you use h*ll and da**, but please, don't use any of the other bad words. PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 15:08, September 13, 2011 (UTC) You can say sucker. But not any of the others. Or any other bad word. PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 15:15, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Chat Please join chat I am alone. PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 14:02, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Romanian Wiki Since you have abandoned it, I would like to take it over. Can I have admin and bureaucrat rights there? Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 13:10, September 20, 2011 (UTC) There already is a sandbox here. Every wiki automatically has one in the Project namespace. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 17:08, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Categories What are you doing to this page? You add categories that doesn't belong and remove them? If it's just to get badge, please stop, or you will get a block. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 13:29, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Now you are vandalising my talk. This is your last chance before you got a block for 3 days. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 13:32, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well. It's OK. Just be sure to log out next time. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 13:40, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Well done you solved case 30! Icon THANK YOU. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 15:39, September 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Logo Go ahead! It's a free-use image, as shown on the file page. Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 00:18, October 11, 2011 (UTC) FURIOUS! CAN YOU NOT READ?? I AM SO ANGRY RIGHT NOW, I ADDED THE MESSAGE ON THE WOOF PAGE "DO NOT EDIT" FOR A REASON, BUT DO YOU PAY ATTENTION? NO! I SPENT TEN MINUTES WRITING UP HIS WHOLE PAGE AND THE. YOU DECIDED TO EDIT IT AND NOW I HAVE LOST IT ALL! Far out, listen! GOD! ET |Was |Here!!! 09:48, October 14, 2011 (UTC) : YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT THAT KIND OF STUFF HAPPENS? I HAVE BEEN ON THIS WIKIA LOOONGER THAN YOU, I SHOULD KNOW. MY WIKI IS GLITCHING, SO IT WOULDN'T ALLOW FOR ME TO REVERT YOUR EDIT AND KEEP MINE! WHY DID YOU NOT JUST READ THE MESSAGE AND ACCEPT THE FACT THAT I DID NOT WANT THE PAGE EDITTED?? I WANT TO SWEAR EVERY SINGLE WORD IN THE WORLD AT YOU RIGHT NOW!! DO NOT EDIT THAT PAGE NOW BECAUSE IF YOU DO, I DON'T CARE IF I GET BANNED INDEFINITELY I WILL FREAKING SWEAR THE HELL OUT OF YOU! ET |Was |Here!!! 09:55, October 14, 2011 (UTC) : Yes but you do not get the point, I specifically said DO NOT EDIT but you still did! ET |Was |Here!!! 10:04, October 14, 2011 (UTC) : NO! No I am not happy. I know it was your fault. I want you to appologise and explain why you would have edited it when it said not to! ET |Was |Here!!! 10:07, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Case 32 (final case) Well done you solved case 32!